The present invention relates to a grill cleaner and, more particularly, to a grill cleaner with a removable brush and a bristle wear indicator.
Grill cleaners typically include a brush with metal bristles. The grill is usually turned on and heated. Once the grill has been sufficiently heated, the grid iron of the grill is brushed with the metal bristles. Due to the heat and the rubbing back and forth, the metal bristles tend to wear down. However, since there is currently no indicator of when to replace the brush, users may continue to use a worn out brush to clean their grill. The user is thereby wasting time and ineffectively cleaning their grill.
As can be seen, there is a need for a grill brush that indicates when the brush needs to be replaced.